Sun Ce/Weapons
Here is a collection of Sun Ce's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Assault on Wu Territory *Requirements: Defeat Liu Yong and get Taishi Ci to surrender to your forces. Precious Item Report in the central fort where Taishi Ci started the stage at. Liu Yong has pretty strong stamina and defense, but the stage having a low difficulty due to how early in the game it is should allow you to still beat it in the 30-minute time limit. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Unification of Jiang Dong *Requirements: Wait for the north food supply depot to fall and Zhou Yu to be routed. Defeat Liang Gang to gain access into Wan/Huan Castle, and defeat Yuan Shu to open the rest of its gates. Once that's done give chase to Liu Xun and wait till he meets with Ji Ling (or enters Mt. Xi Sai first). Once Liu Xun starts to head for the supply depot, ride ahead of him and defeat the all the generals (Li Feng, Yue Jiu and Chen Li) at the supply depot along with the gate captains. **Note: It is wise to first defeat both Chen Ji, then Yue Jiu first (Chen Ji is Yue Jiu's sub-officer), or defeat both Chen Ji and Li Feng first, so you can leave one of them alive and thus get rid of them as fast as possible before Liu Xun reaches the supply depot. If you do manage to open up Huan Castle first to get Yuan Shu's extra troops to appear before the depot falls, then merely running into Ji Ling will cause Liu Xun to head to the depot. It is recommended to have a horse for this and to just rush past Ji Ling and everyone else. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Shadow of Sun Ce *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirements: Clear the stage in under 1:50 minutes after defeating the real Yu Ji's appearance. Strategy #Kill the 5 fake Yu Ji's. One of them drops the war god's axe, save it for now. Then kill the real Yu Ji (the one with a longer HP bar). #Yu Ji will re-incarnate. Wait for the second real Yu Ji in front of the imperial seal (from a wooden box). Get the war god's axe, then use the 10-second musou from the imperial seal to kill him. You must be real quick, because he will retreat about 10 seconds after he gets hit the first time (and usually it is your allied soldiers who deal the damage). He'll say something before he disappears into thin air, so you have about 15 seconds to kill him. #Save and reload at this point. Finish the stage by defeating only the third real Yu Ji, who re-incarnates once more. Do not defeat other fake Yu Ji's. #There's a 5-minute time limit. #Level 11 message. Note: Killing the first five fake Yu Ji's is not a requirement, but you'll need the war god's axe. The fake Yu Ji's can be killed in one blow using the vorpal orb. You could save some time using it. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Trials of Sun Ce (Sun Ce's forces) *Location: In a small area to the north. *Requirements: Defeat all of Yu Ji's phantoms, Sun Jian, and Da Qiao in less than 10 minutes. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Ce uses spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Ce uses the tonfa as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Ce still uses the tonfa as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Weapon Name: Conqueror's Roar * Weapon Skills: Flash 10, Vigor 9, Induction 9, Aggression 8 * Stage: Conquest of Wujun - Sun Ce's Forces. * Requirement: Defeat Taishi Ci twice within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Ci will first appear at Moling Castle's North Gate. Once defeated, he will reappear at the Southwest Garrison. Once defeated again, the weapon will appear in the Supply Depot at the southernmost part of the map. Sixth Weapon Aquisition * Weapon Name: Icicle Tonfa * Weapon Skills: Frost 10, Spurt 9, Triumph 9, Fear 8, Velocity 8. * Stage: Assault on Xu Province * Requirement: Defeat Chen Deng before Zhou Yu destroys the mountain gate with the catapults and without a single allied officer being defeated. The weapon will spawn at the northeast of the Central Garrison. Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sun Ce uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Giant's Tonfa *Arm of the Law Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Honnōji' - Defeat Nō and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Battle of Honnōji (Redux)' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Assistance at Changban' - Defeat Dian Wei and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Mystic Master of Horrors Category:Weapons